Turn To You
by StarrPrincessCupcake21
Summary: *Starts off in Shadow Kissed* Maybe certain people didn't survive the Strigoi attack. With Lissa and Dimitri gone, Rose and Christian lean on each other to deal with the pain. But of course, being them something is bound to happen that people don't expect. So, how do they go from kicking major Strigoi ass to singing Bruno Mars and Justin Bieber? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor anything you might recognize. All ownership rights belong to Richelle Meed. From the first astrid (*****) to the second, the text in between belongs to Richelle Meed from Chapter 24 of Shadow Kissed. I just thought it would be a good beginning for this fanfic.]**

* * *

*"I know you."

The words startled me. In all this bloodshed, none of us, friend or foe, did much talking. The speaker was a Strigoi who looked to be my own age but was probably at least ten times older. He had shoulder-length blond hair and eyes whose color I couldn't make out. They were ringed in red, which was all that mattered.

My only answer was to swing out with my stake, but he dodged that. Christian was setting a couple of other Strigoi on fire, so I was handling this one on my own.

"There's something strange about you now, but I still remember. I saw you years ago, before I was awakened." Okay, not ten times my age, not if he'd seen me when he was a Moroi. I hoped his talking would distract him. He was actually pretty fast for a young Strigoi. "You were always with that Dragomir girl, the blonde." My foot hit him, and I jerked my kick back before he could grab me. He barely budged. "Her parents wanted you to be her guardian, right? Before they were all killed?"

"I am her guardian," I grunted. My stake swiped dangerously close to him.

"She's still alive, then...There were rumors that she'd died last year..." There was a sense of wonder in his voice, which mixed weirdly with the malice. "You have no idea what kind of reward I'd get to take down the last living Drag - Ahh!"

He'd dodged my stake from hitting his chest again, but this time I managed an upward strike that dragged the stake's tip across his face. It wouldn't kill him there, but the touch of a stake - so filled with life - would feel like acid to the undead. He screamed, but it didn't slow his defenses.

"I'll come back for you after I finish her," he snarled.

"You'll never get near her," I growled back.

Something shoved into me from the side, a Strigoi that Yuri was fighting. I stumbled but managed to drive my stake through Yuri's Strigoi's heart before he could regain his balance. Yuri gasped his thanks, and then we both turned to other parts of the battle. Only the blond Strigoi was gone. I couldn't find him anywhere. Another took his place, and as I moved toward that one, flames lit up around him, making him an easy mark for my stake. Christian had returned.

"Christian, this Strigoi - "

"I heard," he panted.

"We have to go to her!"

"He was messing with you. She's across campus, surrounded by novices and guardians. She'll be okay."

"But - "

"They need us here."

I knew he was right - and I knew how hard it was for him to say that. Like me, he wanted to run off to Lissa. Despite all the good work he was doing here, I suspected he would rather have sunk all his magic into protecting her, keeping her ringed in a wall of fire no Strigoi could cross. I had no time to deeply investigate the bond, but I could sense the important things: She was alive, and she wasn't in pain.

So I stayed on, fighting with Christian and Yuri. Lissa hovered at the back of my mind, the bond telling me she was okay. Aside from that, I let battle lust consume me. I had one goal and one alone: Kill Strigoi. I couldn't let them get into this dorm, nor could I let them leave this area and possibly go to Lissa's dorm. I lost track of time. Only the Strigoi I was currently fighting at any given moment mattered. And as soon as that one was gone, it was on to the next.

Until there wasn't a next one.

I was sore and exhausted, adrenaline burning through my body. Christian stood beside me, panting. He hadn't engaged in physical combat like me, but he'd used a lot of magic tonight, and that had taken its own physical toll.*

I looked around. It was dead silent. The snarling, screams and struggles had ended. The only sounds that could be heard were those of heavy breathing and the whistle of the wind.

Then I heard it. We both heard it. In fact, I'm sure everyone on campus heard it.

A scream. A distinctly feminine scream.

Lissa. Well, at least, something in my subconscious told me it was her. The screams location couldn't be pinpointed so no one was moving. Not that I could hear anyways. But since I was mostly positive it was Lissa; I took off running into the direction of her room.

Then I stopped, I could not run to a Moroi and leave another defenseless.

I turned towards Christian and without a word we both took off running.

We had been in the elementary section of the academy, working as a team to take down as many Strigoi as possible. We made a good team, as shocking as it sounds. He would distract the Strigoi with fire and I would go in for the kill, staking them with my Moroi magic infused stake.

Past the elementary section was the middle school section.

We stopped.

The sections weren't very far apart but Christian was a Moroi so he could not run for very long, especially after using so much magic; so he had to stop to catch his breath.

I didn't want to stop but I had too.

I did not know for sure if there were any Strigoi left out there and Christian was still a Moroi, obviously, and a royal one at that. And besides, if he dies now then I won't be able to pass the field experience and guard Lissa when we graduate, if she survives.

"Go on," a still breathless Christian told me, "I can catch up."

"No, I can't leave you," I said.

"Why not? I can defend myself."

"Because you-" I was cut off because at that moment I was sucked into Lissa's head. It had almost happened several times while Christian and I were running but I had managed to push her out.

But this time I was sucked in.

"No, no, please," she said, "Why me? Why do you want to kill me?"

The male Strigoi in front of her smiled at her, showing her his fangs and said, "Because sweetheart, you're the last Dragomir and we need to finish off your family line before we can carry about the others."

"But why?"

Good job Lissa, keep him talking.

"With you gone, and not just you but all Moroi in general, we Strigoi can finally achieve the greatness and bower we deserve and rule over the humans. No longer having to hide our true selves any more. Which is why I must do this," he said as he lunged at her.

NO! I thought as I snaped out of her mind. When I finally got back to my senses and was aware of my surroundings, I panicked.

Where the freak was Christian?!

Oh, thank whoever or whatever is watching down at us, I thought as I realized he was running only a couple yards ahead of me.

Well, so much for being a team.

Then, I realized he was ahead of me.

Shit, I thought, I can't almost lose another one.

I pushed myself, harder and further than ever before.

This is what Dimitri's running had taught me to do, run.

As I got closer to the building, Christian started lagging behind. I had caught up to him quickly and we had kept the same speed and distance for a while but I couldn't wait.

Me slowing down could be the end of Lissa, the difference between her life and death.

That's what kept me going. I was a Guardian, maybe just a novice right now but still, being a Guardian was what I was destined for. Guarding Lissa was what my whole life had been about, and no one was going to keep me from doing my duty.

I pushed into the building and ran up the stairs. Forcing myself to keep going even though my muscles were yelling at me to stop.

Stupid academy couldn't get some super high tech elevator that took like only two seconds.

Once I got on the third floor, I began cursing at myself. I just had to tell the other novices to put them all at the top floor.

Speaking of which, where were they? She had been with a group of other Moroi and several novices.

Please for the love of God tell me that she hadn't gone off on her own and snuck out of the building and managed to get to her dorm. My gut told me that, that was exactly what had happened.

As I reached the door that lead to the fourth floor, I began to encourage myself. I just had one more floor to go after the fourth. But then again, I'm Rose Hathaway, things hardly ever go the way I planned.

Lissa and I getting caught in Portland, Mason dying in Spokane, and this attack right after Dimitri and I gave into each other were all perfect evidence of that. So naturally, being so close to Lissa, I had to miss the last step and slip.

My knee hit the step directly at the bone and a flash of pain shot up my leg.

"Fuck," I murmured under my breath.

I stood up carefully, ignoring the agonizing screams of my oxygen deprived muscles, being sure not to make any more noise, should the Strigoi still not have heard me.

Where were the Guardians? Why hadn't anyone else come to the Princess's rescue? Why just Christian and me? I mean, had they not seen us running?

I kept running until I finally got to the fifth floor. Once there I moved slower, not making any noise.

As I positioned myself to kick the door in, an arm wrapped itself around my waist and a hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

But neither kept me from fighting.

"Oof," someone's breath was knocked out as I had just rammed my elbow into their very muscular chest. "Rose!" the person harshly whispered into my ear.

I twisted and managed to turn around since the person's grip on me had slightly loosened.

My gasp was muffled as Christian and all of his six foot three inches tall self came into my line of vision; he still hadn't moved his hand from my mouth.

We started at each other, our breathing labored and hearts pounding.

His icy blue eyes showed concern, determination and something else I didn't understand.

I wasn't sure what my own brown one's showed but I had a feeling they showed shock and confusion as he let me go and we both took a step back.

Then, without a word, both of us faced the door as I took my stake out of my right boot.

When I heard another scream, that was distinctly a lot weaker than the first, I kicked the door in, glad when it didn't slam into the wall.

A struggle could be heard within the room but it wasn't in the exact room we were in.

Then I saw Lissa's pink sneaker kick feebly attempt to kick the Strigoi that was leaning on her but she missed and hit the door instead.

Somehow, Lissa had managed to get the Strigoi in the bathroom, they had been talking earlier against her vanity.

I was tense, ready for anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Christian strain himself a little more as balls of flame danced around in the palms of his paler than usual hands, read to be thrown in any direction at a moment's notice.

We walked into the room quietly but quickly, not making any sound.

I opened the bathroom door.

We both stopped.

What Christian and I saw in front of us made us freeze. What we saw took us back to Spokane, Washington. To seeing Isaiah feed off of Eddie to prove his point. To me avenging Mason's death. What we saw made my heart drop way past my stomach, to the tips of my toes that were curling in my shoes that seemed to be glued to the floor.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Not the car crash where Lissa's parents, brother and I (technically) had died, not when we went to save Lissa from Victor, not the aftermath of the attack on the Badicas, not Spokane, not even the Strigoi attack that happened earlier. Nothing that I had gone through in my life had made me ready.

I'm sure not even Christian was prepared. Even his Strigoi parents murdered by the army of death couldn't have made him ready.

Whatever we had thought we would see, it sure as hell wasn't what we saw in front of us.

* * *

**This is my first VA fanfic.  
**

**Please, tell me your thought on it!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I know, I know, I haven't updated this in like forever. Okay, maybe not forever, but a really long time. I apologize for that.**

**The thing is, I had a whole bunch of chapters typed up for all of my stories.**

**Chapter Two of Turn To You, Iliana, Hannah and Galen's chapters for Karaoke Night, Mind Raped (Chapter 8) and Expecting (Chapter 9) for You Never Know and even another one-shot but they are all in my USB.**

**I let my friend borrow that USB the second to last day of school and didn't realize she still had it until right after I got home the last day. So I texted her and we figured out a solution.**

**She's going to be mailing me the USB and now I just have to wait until I get it in the mail.**

**So as of right now, I have no idea when those stories are going to be updated.**

**However, for those of who also like Harry Potter besides Vampire Academy, Night World or Twilight, I am in the process of writing a second chapter for a HP fanfic. (I'm typing it in Harry Potter font, even though FanFiction has no fonts, and it looks so cool!).**

**Sorry, about the delays!**

**I'll let you know when I can update! (Though, you'll probably be able to tell because I'll most likely just put up another chapter.)**

**Hope you are all having a fantastic summer!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have a notebook where I plan everything out with my stories. I just found it. Most of chapter two was written in it.**

**My friend hasn't sent me my flash drive yet so I'm just going to type up what is written, even though I'm positive I changed it up in the document that's on the flash drive.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this.**

**Every time I tried to type Christian, I would type Christina. I don't know why, but I found it hilarious.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vampire Academy. If I did, Rose would not have ended up with Dimitri (I really don't even know if she actually ended up with him. For some reason I still have not read The Last Sacrifice!) I think if I had come up with the idea for VA, Rose would have ended up with either Mason or Christian. **

* * *

Lissa. Sweet, gentle, caring and so full of life and spirit Lissa looked so frazzled and fragile. Her clothes were all wrinkled, ruined and covered in blood. She opened her eyes to see the world at least one more time and in them I saw fear, but most of all, acceptance.

She was accepting her death, she was accepting the fact that the Dragomir line would die off with her. She was giving up.

But I sure as hell wasn't and apparently, neither was Christian.

A small ball of flames hit the Striogoi in the back of the head. Causing him to not only yell out in pain but to also drop Lissa.

A quick glance at her on the floor let me know that she was alive but just barely, and wouldn't be so for much longer. The light in her eyes was fading and she was struggling to breathe.

Christian ran to her and held her in his arms but without a feeder around, there wasn't much we could really do to help her.

I attacked.

The Strigoi must have anticipated my attack because the second I raised my stake to push it through his heart, he raised up his own arm to block it.

The stake didn't go into his chest and past his ribs and sternum like I had hoped for but it still made contact with his flesh.

My stake was lodged in his left arm, between the two bones. A voice in my head told me they were called the radius and the ulna. He pulled his arm back to himself as he yelled by my stake was still firmly planted and wasn't moving.

My grip wasn't faltering either so as he pulled his arm away, the stake hole turned into a deep cut that ran down the length of his arm, from elbow to wrist, still in between the bones.

Rage, I could see it in his eyes.

Apparently having a long cut wasn't enough to make the Strigou give up and accept defeat. The Strigoi attacked me.

Using his right hand, he backed my into the wall, pressing down into my throat.

Even though my small supply of air was very quickly dwindling, I still fought back. It just wasn't in my nature to simply give in. I was a Hathaway after all.

I struggled against him; kicking, scratching, hitting. Doing everything possible to injure him even more, or at least enough to make him step back away from me.

Over the Strigoi's shoulder I saw Christian with Lissa in his arms.

Something about that just made me even more furious.

I mean, I know she was so close to dying and everything, but so was I. Sure she was the last Dragomir but I was a female Guardian. Something as rare as a freaking unicorn.

Using the last bit of oxygen I had in me, I screamed. Loud.

Christian's head jerked up as he heard me and turned toward the Strigoi and me.

The rage and fury I saw in the Strigoi's eyes earlier was nothing compare to what I could see in Christian's eyes. The fire that he could so easily control was showing in his eyes. His normally icy blue eyes were now like molten lava, except that it was blue, a deep but bright blue.

A ball of fire shot out of his hand and hit the Strigoi in the back of his neck just as the black dots and squiggles were starting to fill my vision.

The Strigoi roared, the pain finally starting to really affect him.

Under normal circumstances, the action itself would have been hilarious.

But of course, I am Rose Hathaway and it's my life so nothing was ever going to be normal.

That being said, well actually thought, I couldn't laugh. I had to hold it in to make sure the distraction Christian had provided would serve its purpose.

The Strigoi had his hands behind his back, trying franticly to beat out the flames that were spreading and starting to engulf him.

I had my chance, his back was arched, giving me direct access to his chest, and in turn, heart.

My stake had fallen to the floor during our struggle, so I picked it up quickly, not taking my eyes off the Strigoi, while also being careful not to make any noise.

Stake in hand, I pushed it into the Strigoi's chest lightening quick; using all of the skills that Dimitri had taught me, something told me it had gone into his heart cleanly between two ribs.

The Strigoi dropped. He was dead. I had done my job.

"Rose."

I turned.

Christian. Oh god, Lissa.

I rushed over to them and quickly dropped to the floor on my knees next to Christian.

I put the stake down next to me, just in case another Strigoi chose to come into the room.

I grabbed Lissa's hand and held it in mine.

I held my tears in.

Mason. It all reminded me of Mason. Another young life lost to a Strigoi. A friend killed because of me. Even killing the Strigoi didn't make anything different, their death was just avenged.

She opened her eyes and met mine. She gave me a weak smile and then tugged on my hand. I let her pull it over to her other hand, which was being held by Christian. She placed it on his so that it was her hand, mine, her hand, Christian's.

Lissa looked at both of us, smiled once and closed her eyes.

Something told me that it wouldn't be the last time she closed them.

Two minutes passed. Two minutes were Christian and I were sitting on the floor, too overwhelmed by sadness to move.

Another two minutes passed.

A tight pressure on my hand made me feel like I was right about my earlier thought.

I looked over at Lisa's face, still the same as before. I looked over at Christian and he was looking at me.

Those icy blue Ozera eyes that contrasted deeply against his black hair.

I had seen those eyes so many times; I had looked into them a countless amount of times full of so many different emotions.

But never had I ever seen them full of the emotion that was currently in his eyes before.

They held such pain and sadness in them that I felt guilty. I hadn't been fast enough to protect her from this.

My hand was squeezed again, even tighter than before.

I was looking at Christian the whole time.

Therefore, I knew two things.

One: his hand was also squeezed and two: it wasn't him.

As I looked at the wall behind his head I processed a few things. Lissa was dead, as much it pained me to admit, so there was no way she could have done it. Even so, one of each of our hands was held in hers. My other hand was wrapped around my stake and Christian's was buried in her hair.

Just as all of that went through my head, the pressure in my hand became unbearable.

I screamed.

And Christian screamed too.

So either he screamed in fright, which I highly doubted, or his hand felt pain too.

Lissa.

The only other option was Lissa.

Shit.

"Christian."

"What?"

"Mo-"

Before I even had time to finish the warning I was giving Christian, Lissa's eyes opened.

Her eyes- normally a beautiful shade of jade green- had a tint of red in them.

The one thing I had tried so hard to prevent, had finally happened.

Lissa had become a Strigoi.

And as a Guardian-well, novice in training- it was my job to protect Moroi from the Strigoi by killing them.

Christian was a Moroi and Lissa was a Strigoi.

She sat up and turned to look at me. She raised both hands, letting go of Christian and me, and pushed me with as much force as she could manage as soon as her palms hit my chest.

Being Lissa, she didn't have much strength. But being a Strigoi gave her more. Since she was newly awakened, she wasn't as strong as she could be and she also wasn't in very good control of herself.

I was pushed back into the wall, the sheetrock breaking and falling down in pieces.

She stood up and looked around the room, "It's all so different." As she talked, you could see her fangs. "Where's Christian?" she asked me.

"Behind you," he answered her.

Lissa took a step towards him and he backed up away from her.

I stood up, ignored the cries of agony that came from my chest, Lissa had broken a rib or two.

"Lissa, back away from him," I said.

"Why? He's my boyfriend."

"He's a Moroi, Lissa, and you've turned into a Strigoi."

"Yes, I've noticed. Being awakened is just so…." She trailed off.

"Disgusting," Christian finished.

"Honey, you won't feel that way when I turn you."

"I'd rather die than become a Strigoi," he spat.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but it has to be done," Lissa said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Lissa, I love you, but I will hurt you," Christian threatened.

"No you won't," Lissa smirked.

A wall of flame shot up between Christian and Lissa. She backed away from it, nervous.

I picked up my stake away and walked up behind her.

"Rose, you can't do it. You can't kill your best friend," Lissa said without looking up.

"I may not be able to kill Lissa my best friend but I sure as hell can kill Lissa the Strigoi," I said, determined to not let the Natalie situation happen again.

Lissa turned around to face me, "My boyfriend and best friend are threatening to kill me, why?"

"Because you deserve to die, all Strigoi need to die," Christian said, lowering the wall of flame.

"Even your parents?"

Christian hissed as he sucked in his breath, the flame extinguishing completely.

Lissa turned her back to me and walked to Christian, I followed behind her.

"Come on, Christian, please," she begged.

"No."

"Am I going to have to do it by force?"

"Maybe, because I'm not going to turn willingly. But know this, the second I awaken, I'm going to kill you."

"You'll feel differently later," she said as she lunged.

When Lissa jumped, I jumped, stake out.

Lissa and Christian crashed into the wall, knocking Christian unconscious.

As I landed on Lissa, the stake sank into her back.

She screamed.

"ROSE! I'm your friend! Why would you do this?" She yelled at me as I twisted the stake in even more.

It wouldn't kill her but it would make her very weak. And she was already weak, having not fed at all today.

The door crashed open. We both turned around to look at the commotion.

Dimitri.

He had knocked down the door.

When I turned around, the stake had been removed from Lissa's body.

While I was distracted, she jumped at me, pushing me into the wall.

I held my stake firmly in my right hand, pointed at her chest to be ready to kill her.

I used my left hand to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

Dimitri moved across the room, towards Christian, keeping his eyes on us, ready to jump in to help.

His hands touched the base of Christian's neck and said, "He's alive, but his pulse is low. Lissa, step away from Rose."

"Why should I? She stabbed me in the back!" She snarled, one hand around my throat and the other pushing my right hand with the stake away from her.

"Lissa, do you really want to hurt your loved ones?"

"No," she said, taking a step back away from me, lowering her hands and turning towards Dimitri.

Lightening quick, before I could even see it, Dimitri had jumped on Lissa, shoving his stake into her heart.

Her eyelids fluttered as she gasped, but she fell down to the floor.

I looked over at Dimitri, "Thank you."

"You were doing good yourself," he said, nodding over at the dead Strigoi.

"Yes, but I didn't know him. Lissa was my best friend, I couldn't do that to her. As much as I tried, I knew I wouldn't be able to kill her.

He nodded and looked over at Christian, "Let's take him to the infirmary."

I nodded sadly, Christian was not going to be able to handle this when he woke up.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Also, thank you for all of the reviews, I got. They mean a lot to me, especially since it as only the first chapter. **

**Let me know if there are any mistakes in this so I can go back and fix them!**


End file.
